Viola
Viola is one of the main characters within the ''Winx Club - Act Two'' series. She is Musa's only child. Personality Viola is a mischievous person. She enjoys playing pranks on people and cracking jokes whenever she can in order to get a good laugh, however, her sense of humor may come off as mean-spirited due to her habit of cracking jokes at the expense of others. This can make her come off as an insensitive person, though, when she sees that her jokes have cut deeper than she had intended, Viola will do as much as she can to assure whoever she made the butt of her joke that it was meant to be all in good fun (unless she already dislikes them). Viola's deviousness also tends to leak out onto the battlefield as she enjoys taunting her opponents to either lure them into a trap she had place or away from her friends if they are in danger. She may even act as though she is a weak opponent just so that she can get the extra satisfaction of trouncing her opponent later on in the fight. Overall, this tends to make Viola come off as childish, immature, or even shameless to most. Much like her mother, Viola holds a special fondness for music of all kinds, especially given her mother's background and profession. Viola does not play any instruments but she greatly enjoys dancing in any way, shape or form. If she has gotten bored or does not have anything occupying her, Viola will more often than not go dancing someplace quiet. If someone catches her in the middle of dancing, Viola will be more than happy to have them join her and even teach them a few steps. Publicly, she loves nothing more than to show off her moves on the dance floor, even if it embarrasses her friends. Viola is also a hopeless romantic when it comes to matters of love. She will do whatever she can to meddle in her friends' love lives when she thinks that they are wavering too much, believing that she is helping by giving them that "extra push." However, when it comes to herself, Viola seems to be rather boy-shy. She becomes speechless around them and so bashful that it is like she is a completely different, more modest person. She becomes especially critical of herself when it comes to quiet guys like Fiore's big brother, Saladin, thinking that they may find her prankster ways unattractive. Appearance |-|CIVILIAN = |-|MAGIC WINX = Magical Abilities As a fairy from Melody, Viola's magic draws power from sound and music; more specifically, she gets her magical strength from the rhythm and vibrations around her. To help focus her magic, Viola can properly channel surrounding vibrations through dancing. Generally, she can generate sound and seismic waves that can, in turn, generate a large number of vibrations within the area, and the power of these vibrations are often dependant on the power of the sound/seismic waves that cause them. Typically, Viola will send out seismic waves into the ground below, which can cause mild earthquakes that will grow in intensity as the vibrations in the ground become stronger. Viola can also amplify sounds and vibrations to dangerously high and low frequencies depending on the circumstances. Defensively, Viola can create sound waves and vibrations strong enough to completely disrupt oncoming attacks; tearing them apart in order to shield herself and her allies. She can also focus her vibrations onto an opponent in order to disorientate them by causing their insides to shake around to the point of causing nausea; both mild and severe. Through the use of her Concussive Force, Viola can send powerful vibrations into her opponents through direct physical contact and cause large amounts of damage both internally and externally. Knowing how dangerous her Concussive Force can be, Viola prefers to use it as a last resort, though, it will also require a lot of setup from her allies if she wants to use it as accurately as possible. Viola also possesses a special ability to "lock" pockets of vibrations in various places like traps. If someone were to make physical contact with one, the "locked" pocket would release the vibrations outward in a destructive manner, similar to that of a landmine (possibly highlighting her "tricky" nature). With more focus, Viola can create bigger and more complicated vibration-based traps. For instance, Viola could "lock" a large pocket of vibrations that, if triggered, can trap the person who touched it inside a cage made up of her vibrations. Hailing from Melody naturally allows Viola to communicate with fellow Melodians through Sound Wave Communication. She has also inherited her mother's Sonar Ears, though, Viola's version allows her to listen to and focus in on a living being based off of the constant vibrations their bodies give out. Curiosities * Birthday: May 30th * Astrological Sign: Elf * Favorite Color: Neon Green * Favorite Hobby: Dancing * Ideal Boyfriend: "A guy who's mysterious yet kind. Maybe a bit of a hopeless romantic, too..." * Best Friend: N/A * Favorite Movies: Musicals and Action Films * Loves: "Practicing various dance moves! Public or private; it's a load of fun!" * Favorite Type of Music: Anything with a nice bassline * Favorite Spell: N/A Trivia * A viola is a string instrument considered to be a part of the violin family. It is played similarly to a violin, but it has a lower and deeper sound to it due to being slightly bigger. * Viola shares her birthday with her mother. Category:Winx Club - Act Two Category:Characters Category:Characters (WCA2) Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Melody Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students